


Baby Spock

by Speckeh



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Families just being cute, Family Fluff, Implied Pregnancy, Sarek is a good husband, Spock is cute, Sybok is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckeh/pseuds/Speckeh
Summary: Amanda wakes up to a normal weekend morning of living with three Vulcan boys. Baby Spock is baby, Sybok is adorable, and Sarek can be a good dad from time to time. Pure fluff. That's it, just pure family fluff.





	Baby Spock

There was something about Sarek's boys and their genes that made Amanda turn to absolute goo over how adorable they were. She had had the pleasure of knowing Sybok at a young age and seeing his emotions at a natural stage of 3, all smiles and behaviors of a normal emotionally unrepressed three year old Vulcan. And nothing made Amanda want to collapse more than seeing her two boys interact with one another.

Sybok didn't need Amanda to wake him up in the morning anymore. Like his father, he had a natural alarm clock inside of him which woke him up at 8 am sharp. No more, no less. Though on the weekends he tended to sleep in more, knowing Amanda allowed the school free days to be as unstructured and carefree as possible. It went against the norm of his Vulcan Preschool, but he enjoyed the human structure balanced with the strict nature of his home. But Spock, who was only a year and a half, still needed help to wake up at a “proper” time.

Amanda softly opened the door, pajamas and silk robe, walking a step lighter than normal as she approached the cot. Spock was sleeping on his stomach, looking absolutely adorable as she reached down and gently rubbed his small pointed ears and then his back. She rubbed circles and softly cooed to him until she saw his brown eyes flutter open.

The first thing he did was smile at her, which had her heart racing. It was a marvel to know this tiny little halfling who couldn't even speak yet loved her and his family. So much was his love that when he first sees them in the morning, he smiles. Amanda knew for a fact she was not so easily pleased in the morning like Spock was. Often her morning pictures as a child were grumpy expression plastered on a child wanting to sleep more.

"Hello my little love." Amanda hummed, picking Spock up from his bed and held him to her. He immediately placed his arms around her neck and rest his head against the crook of her shoulder. His hair was thick and probably in need for a haircut but she enjoyed running her hand through his dark chocolate brown hair, especially when it stuck up all ends in the morning.

Spock pointed out something on his dresser and Amanda smiled in response. She knew eventually he had to be weaned off of the binky, but he had only been weaned from her 3 months ago. For now she merely picked it up and handed it to her son who popped it in his mouth and looked content as could be.

Amanda carried Spock out, closing the door behind her with a soft click. He was a little radiator, still warm from sleep and made her feel sleepy again. He was a warm, comforting weight against her chest and the soft, almost spiced scent of a little Vulcan baby tickling her nose only made her want to sigh in pure happiness. Spock swung his leg gently and rubbed his face into her neck and she felt the spark of the connection begin. It was a little strange to feel his mind develop through the months. When he had grown in her belly, she hadn’t heard much until the end of her trimester. There weren’t many words in the beginning, just vague feelings; recongizing Sarek’s voice, growing excited at Sybok’s touch. The telepathic abilities only grew once he was born, colors, shapes, pleasure, anger, until now she can sense the one or two words that pop into his head as his brain and tongue began to learn to form coherent sentences.   
_Hungry. Sa-me. ___  
Amanda continued to rub Spock's back, stepping into the kitchen.  


__

Sa-mehk was already preparing morning tea and setting up breakfast. Amanda had been up late last night, tossing and turning with the new heat wave on Vulcan. She always had a terrible time when the “summer” hit the planet. The temperature tended to range around the same but “winter” was easier to bear and “summer” the worst. The first week of the new season had her sweating through the night, raging headaches, despite living on the planet for four years, she was still adjusting. With her restlessness she had been too tired to cook for the family, thankfully Sarek did not mind. The only one who would mind was not at the table yet.

"Mh!!!" Sarek turned at the sound of his youngest son. The sight immediately warmed his heart and filled him with a soft paternal pride. Spock was reaching out for him in Amanda's arms, his little hands making grabbing gestures as he smiled around the binky in his mouth. Sarek's own mouth twitched in a smile, he couldn't help it. In the most innocent and purest forms of love and adoration coming from his own offspring, made it hard for him to restrain himself in vulcan tradition.

Sarek took Spock from Amanda, their son throwing his arms around his Sa-mehk and pressing his little face into his neck. He bounced excitedly in his arms, as if he couldn't contain the joy of seeing his father in the morning. Amanda pouted slightly over Sarek's reception being far more warmer than hers, but she did have to acknowledge he was still half asleep when he recognized her.

"Pancakes and bananas?" Amanda mused, coming over and pecking Sarek on the cheek and then Spock's who cooed happily.   
"Bananas are high in potassium which is desirable for our children. And it is Spock's preferred fruit and pancakes are Sybok's. Which he learned from you. Pancakes are not as nutritional." He argued softly with all the love in his voice.   
"No. But the smile on his face makes it worthwhile."  
"I am inclined to agree."  


There was a sound of something hitting the ground in a thud and Spock's sleepy but excited voice was loud. "Seeebk!!!" Spock squirmed in Sarek's arms which had the Vulcan struggling to keep his wiggly toddler from falling out of his arms to the floor. It was illogical how strong a baby was when they saw their favorite person. He acted as if the only person who mattered in the world to Spock, was his brother. 

"Good morning Spock!" Sybok replied with his own grin, coming to his father and holding his arms out to receive his wiggly baby brother. "Good morning Sa-Mehk, Amanda." The 7 year old grunted when Sarek carefully placed Spock in his brother's arms. Immediately Spock threw his arms and squeezed Sybok's neck almost painfully tight and kissing his brother's face. "He's heavyyyy." Sybok whined. "Do you need help Sybok?" Amanda had to hold back the giggles as she picked up the dropped binky to wash.  
"No! I can do it!" Sybok struggled to carry his brother, who was nearly half his height, and set him in his high chair. He managed to clip his baby brother in before the chair extended to it's proper height to match the table.  


Sarek brought the pancakes with bananas on top to the table and helped served his children. Amanda cut up Spock's food for him to easily eat and a small dab of syrup in the corner. It wouldn't do good for both of their children to have a sugar rush so early in the morning but they both agreed it was illogical how cute they were with a soft sugar buzz in them. 

Spock still didn't know exactly how to use utensils so he merely picked up his pieces and shoved them into his face. The kick of his foot from tasting the natural sweetness of bananas had Amanda's chest swelling up in pride. _I made this. ___  
_We made him, Ashal. __  
_You may have helped but I cooked him. _Amanda sent a smile to the confused look from Sarek. He may be the Ambassador for Earth but sometimes the metaphors she used still took him off guard.  
___

_____ _

They were interrupted by Spock's sharp giggles.

"Boo!!" Sybok was covering his eyes and revealing them which had Spock screeching with laughter, stopping when his brother covered his eyes, and then screeching again with the repeated action.

Sybok ducked underneath the tray of Spock's highchair, invisible for his brother. Spock was searching all over, leaning to the right, then far to the left. Yelling at a far too loud voice for the morning. "Seeebk!!!! Seeebkkk!!!!" He whined, trying to find his beloved brother. 

Sybok popped up in front of Spock, startling his brother with another, "Boo!" Which had Spock throwing his head back and letting out a deep belly laugh, far too happy. His laugh was contagious as Amanda started to giggle, covering her mouth as she tried not to choke with food in her mouth and how adorable her children were behaving. And she heard the soft rumbling of a chortle from Sarek, she could feel the amusement, pride, and love he felt for their children and for her in thankful grace. She knew eventually this behavior would disappear from Sybok, the ease between his brother and allowing himself to play childish earth games. A few times Sarek would chastise his oldest, remind him of unbecoming outward emotions and to remind himself out in public this was not acceptable behavior. For now, their deep brotherly love would be acceptable, until Sybok began to truly throw himself in the Vulcan cultures and traditions. Amanda dreaded the day Sybok would no longer play peek-a-boo with Spock. 

"Ok, Sybok. That's enough. He's not going to want to eat his food with you being so entertaining." Amanda mused, using a soft, but firm mom voice to get her children to eat. They could play later, they needed to eat first.

Breakfast ended with Sybok washing his face and Spock squirming, turning his head side to side when Amanda used a wet cloth to clean the sticky syrup from his face then fingers. "Ma!! No!! No!!" Spock whined until she was finished. She set him on the floor to where he pouted for several long moments until his beloved binky was returned to him. Spock went running off in a clumsy manner, following after Sybok to watch educational shows..

Amanda helped clean up the table, suddenly sighing as she grew exhausted from washing the dishes. She hadn't even finished one and she felt bone tired. "Is something the matter?" Sarek asked with a gentle voice, standing behind her and placing his hands on her arms, rubbing down them with a care only a husband could give.  
"I don't know. It's this heat. I feel so tired all of a sudden, and sick to my stomach, and I just feel like I'm aching." Amanda pressed a hand to her forehead.   
"You were sick all last week. I offered to take you to the physicians but you declined. I still do not understand you not attending based on a ‘feeling’." Sarek huffed softly, leaning forward and kissed the back of her neck.  


After giving birth to Spock, Amanda chopped her long hair off like the first time he had met her. Medium, curly, and revealed her long and pleasing neck to him. He liked her in all hair styles but he found this one particularly sentimental. "You feel warm, warmer than usual." Sarek concluded, arms surrounded her waist and pulling her close to where her side pressed into his chest..

"Can you.. not.." Amanda spoke apologetically. She felt the slight hurt from Sarek through their bond as he withdrew from her at request. "Sorry my love, it's just.. I feel so hot and your natural body temperature isn't helping." She turned and kissed Sarek in a quick, sweet peck.   
"Listen to me. It's like I'm pregnant again or something." She laughed, shaking her head.  


Sarek stiffened. 

"..We have not been using contraceptives..." Sarek offered with a raise of one eyebrow. "Yes but only because there's no point. You heard the Vulcan Academy. It is hard for a human woman to conceive from a Vulcan naturally. We had to use scientific technology to have Spock. Need I remind you." Amanda mused, but she too was suddenly realizing how much of a possibility a impossibility could be. 

"..The Vulcan Academy... is not always.. correct." Sarek cleared his throat looking into the warm brown eyes of his wife.  
"Wow.. did that hurt to say?" Amanda mused with a large grin.   
Sarek flushed, all but rolling his eyes (a human trick he had learned from her).. "You have been showing symptoms. And I have noticed a particularly body part of you growin-"  
"The kids could be listening." It was Amanda's turn to flush pink as she laughed softly. Incredulously. Who ever said Vulcan’s couldn’t be sexy or dirty talk had never been with a Vulcan.  
Sarek pushed forward despite her complaints of him being too hot merely seconds ago. "I can show you the measurements beforehand. Even your pajama shirt is becoming tighter." His eyes sparkled with a sudden arousal and excitement. A third child.   
"S-Sarek-"  


PLOP 

"Amanda??" Sybok called for Amanda in the other room, his seven year old voice wavering on an edge of panic and amusement. "Spock dropped his Psuedo-nipple in the toilet! He's trying to get it out!"

Amanda ducked out of Sarek's arm. "I really hate you explained the binky to Sybok as a psuedo-nipple." She shot him a slight glance.  
"But it is the correct term." Sarek pointed out.  
"Amanda! He's has it! He wants to use it again!" Sybok's voice was more frantic.  
"Ah!! Don't let him!!! I'm coming!" Amanda all but dashed through the house to stop her toddler from being a toddler.  


Sarek leaned back against the counter, folding his arms across his chest and looked down at his feet. "AAH! NO!! SPIT IT OUT! SPOCK! SPIT. IT. OUT!"  
He smiled. A third child was most logical.  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally for Shae.  
> But then I deemed it too cute to not share with the world.


End file.
